a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side buckle structure of a swimming goggle, and more particularly to a side buckle structure, installed at two sides of an ordinary swimming goggle, which has advantages of easiness of assembling and difficulty in dismantling, and is also very convenient to adjust in usage.
b) Description of the Prior Art
There is a plurality of kinds of conventional swimming goggles, such as a kind of single lens goggles or a kind of dual lens goggles. Of which the dual lens swimming goggle is a more popular one in the market, due to a wide view angle of its lenses and comfort after wearing on. As shown in FIG. 1, a lens a and a cushion pad b of a swimming goggle are integrally fixed in a tightly pressing fashion by a lens frame c which comprises a first frame c1, a second frame c2, a connection part located at a center of the goggle for connecting an upper and lower edges of the first frame c1 with the second frame c2, and slots c3 for clipping the lens a with the cushion pad b. In addition, pressing devices c11 and c21 are located at a side of the first frame c1 and of the second frame c2. Seats c11 and c212 with holes c111 and c211, which are located at the first frame c1 and the second frame c2, respectively, and bottom caps d1 and face caps d2 which tightly latch the holes c111 and c211, provide passage for a head strap e of the swimming goggle and can be assembled into an integral body, are included in the pressing devices c11 and c21. Therefore, the lens a and the cushion pad b can be firmly assembled into the slot c3 of the lens frame c by latching and tightly pressing the connection part with the bottom caps d1 and the face caps d2. According to the aforementioned structure, a latching groove c12 of the first frame c1 and a latching bar c22 located at the second frame c2 are used to latch a central part of the first frame c1 and of the second frame c2 into an integral body, whereas a slant bar d11, which is located on the bottom cap d1, is used to latch the holes c111 and c211 of the first frame c1 and of the second frame c2 into an integral body. Moreover, a latching hole d21 is located on the face cap d2 at a position relative to the slant bar d11 and can be latched therewith, and a passage area d12 of the head strap e, which is divided into two parts by a spacing bar d121, is located at a position adjacent to the slant bar d11, to enable passing and surrounding the head strap e. As the bottom cap d1 and the face cap d2 are installed on the holes c111 and c211, a rotation in a small angle can be taken, thereby having the advantages of convenience in using and adjusting. However, the connection method for the slant bar d11 and the holes c111 and c211 is not firm enough, causing a dismantlement of the entire swimming goggle and inducing unnecessary problems in usage to a user, provided that looseness occurs. Therefore, a side buckle structure for a swimming goggle which has the advantages of easiness of assembling and difficulty in dismantling and is more convenient and faster to adjust a tightness of the head strap, is specifically designed by the inventor.